Luaggieversario (The Loud House)
by andres.caicedo.castro
Summary: 7 Días-7 Fanarts-7 one-Shots... 2 años de haber nacido el Shipp Luaggie (Luan x Maggie)
1. L-Besos

_¿Recuerdas nuestro primer roce de miradas? Cuando me sonreíste y me hiciste reír._

 _¿Recuerdas muestro primer saludo? Moría de nervios y no podía mirarte a tus hermosos ojos._

 _¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso? Quise tanto volver a repetirlo._

 _¿Recuerdas nuestra fecha? Cada mes le pedía a las estrellas que fueran muchísimas más._

 _¿Recuerdas la sensación de nuestras manos al tocarse? Eran como si estuvieran echas la una para la otra, encajaban perfectamente, encajaban tan bien._

 _¿Recuerdas nuestro primer cumpleaños juntas? Puede asegura que el mejor regalo del mío has sido tú._

 _Recuerda… recuerda…recuerda…_

 **En el pasado…**

-Muy bien alumnos, guarden sus elementos escolares, ya casi suena el timbre para el recreo-

Un día más en la escuela, un día como cualquier otro, lleno de actividades de manualidades, repetir y cantar canciones mientras nos regalan una estrella si respondemos correctamente y nos portamos bien…

-Recuerden que después de que suene el timbre, deben dirigirse directamente al salón para que puedan tomar su siesta-

Y ahí me encontraba, sentada dibujando a mi mamá junto a mí jugando con una muñeca…

*Riiiiing*

Empiezo a escuchar como la maestra indica que podemos salir al patio trasero para "disfrutar" nuestro recreo, omitiendo el timbre, decido quedarme en el salón terminando mi dibujo, quisiera poder terminarlo para regalárselo a mamá.

-Oh ¿Maggie?-

Escucho la voz de la maestra acercándose a donde estaba sentada.

-Maggie, ya puedes salir al patio, ya es recreo-

Dejo de dibujar y observo a la maestra.

-Sí, lo se maestra, pero prefiero quedarme para poder terminar este dibujo para mi mamá-Respondo mientras vuelvo a enfocarme en mi dibujo.

-Pero Maggie, está haciendo un bonito día, deberías salir y jugar con tus amigos, si quieres, puedes terminar tu dibujo cuando sea la hora de la siesta-

-Pe…pero maestra-titubeo al momento de responder

-¿Qué sucede Maggie?-

Medito para responder a la maestra, pero no puedo simplemente callar, creo no poder tener opción.

-No tengo con quien jugar, no tengo un amigo con quien compartir-

Agacho mi cabeza tratando de ocultar el sentimiento de tristeza que me produce mencionar dichas palabras.

-Oh… pero si la otra vez te vi jugando con unas niñas del 2A…-

-No maestra, esas niñas fueron muy malas conmigo, solo me empujaron, me jalaron el cabello y me ensuciaron mi vestido- respondo con tristeza.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste Maggie?- pregunta con un tono entre preocupación y molestia.

-No quería volver a saber nada de ellas maestra, y bueno, la verdad nadie le gusta juntarse conmigo, todos me hacen aparte-

La maestra se agacha para quedar a la par mía y me ofrece su mano.

-Ven Maggie, si quieres yo puedo ser tu compañera de juego, tengo una cuerda y podemos jugar a saltar la cuerda ¿Qué dices?-Entusiasta habla la maestra.

-mmm…No…no…no se…maestra-Dudo ante su oferta

-Vamos Maggie, nos divertiremos muchísimo-

Viendo que la maestra está entusiasmada ante la idea, termino aceptando su propuesta, guardo mi dibujo en mi maleta y tomo la mano de la maestra, ella se levanta y me guía hacia el patio trasero…

-Maggie, espérame aquí sentada en la banca mientras yo busco la cuerda, no tardo-

-Bueno maestra, yo aquí la espero-

La maestra se aleja rápidamente mientras me quedo sentada esperándola, empiezo a mover mis piernas balanceándolas de frente y detrás mientras observo al resto jugar…

-mmmm… dis…disculpa…-

Escucho una voz de una niña, enfoco mi atención en ella y empiezo a observarla, era una niña de una estatura casi similar a la mía, su cabello era castaño con dos coletas, tenía un vestido completamente amarillo y sostenía en sus manos, una bolsa de papel.

-¿Es…está ocupado…este…puesto?- pregunta tímidamente la niña.

-No, siéntate, está libre, yo estoy esperando a la maestra para poder jugar a la cuerda…-

-Gra…gracias…-

La niña se acomoda y se sienta quedando al lado mío, ella saca de la bolsa una galleta con chispas de chocolates, por mi parte, sigo sentada esperando a la maestra…

-Oye…-Menciona la niña mientras toca mi hombro

-Dime- Volteo a verla captando mi atención.

Veo como ella parte su galleta por la mitad y me ofrece un pedazo

-¿Qui…eres?-

Veo como la niña sonriente acerca su galleta con mucho entusiasmo.

-Oh… Claro…-

Tomo la parte de la galleta y empiezo a devorarla, siento su dulce y suave sabor, realmente estaba deliciosa…Por su parte, ella sonriente muerde su galleta y la termina en menos de un segundo…

-Mu…muchas gracias…-respondo agradecida…

-Gracias…por dejarme sentarme a tu lado…-contesta la niña…

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio por un instante muy corto cuando…

-Lu…luan- menciona en voz alta.

-¿ah?- volteo a verla nuevamente.

-Mi nombre… es Luan Loud… tengo 6 años…- menciona mientras estira tímidamente su mano hacia mí.

Miro por un instante su mano y luego la veo a ella…

-Mi nombre…es Maggie…tengo 4 años y… estoy en el 1B-respondo tomando su mano por un instante, luego ambas rompemos el saludo

-Oh, yo estoy en el 3A, y… ¿estas esperando a alguien?-

-Estoy esperando a la maestra que dijo que jugaría conmigo a saltar la cuerda-

-Suena divertido ¿Pu…puedo unirme?-

-Si…cla…ro…- respondo

-¿Enserio?-Menciona exaltada…

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?-

-Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias, te prometo que nos divertiremos muchísimo- responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

Sigo balanceando mis piernas esperando a la maestra que ya empieza a demorarse…

-¿Ma…Maggie?-

-¿Si?-

-mmmm ¿Te…gustaría ser mi…A…mi…ga?-Pregunta tímidamente Luan…

Al momento de que Luan terminara de hablar, siento una sensación bastante inusual en mí, aunque era bastante extraño que de la nada ella apareciera ofreciéndome una galleta y su amistad, se sentía bonito y eso dibujo una sonrisa en mí…

-Por…supuesto… me encantaría ser tu amiga- respondo con sinceridad.

Ella por su parte se levanta de la banca y empieza a saltar de puntitas mientras aplaude con fervor.

-Yay, te prometo que seré la mejor amiga de todas, nos divertiremos, jugaremos mucho, haremos trenzas…y…y…-

De la nada veo la maestra acercándose a la banca donde estaba sentada esperándola, con una cuerda en la mano y algo agitada se dirige a mí.

-Maggie…Uff… perdona la demora, es que me acaban de llamar para una reunión, disculpa si no puedo jugar contigo a la cuerda-

Me levanto de la banca y tomo de la mano a mi nueva amiga…

-Maestra, acabo de hacer una amiga, podría jugar con ella- menciono mientras muevo mi mano a la par con Luan…

-Oh, eso me parece maravilloso, me alegra que hayas encontrado una amiga, ten la cuerda, iré a la reunión, adiós chicas-

Tomo con la otra mano la cuerda mientras la maestra se aleja…suelto la mano de mi amiga y empiezo a mirar la cuerda, era una cuerda bastante larga…

-Muy bien amiga, juguemos a la cuerda, esta algo larga, así que toca amarrarla a un árbol y mientras la una salta, la otra tira de ella- Menciono emocionada.

-Allá hay un árbol, y parece que nadie está ocupándolo, vamos Maggie, yo quiero empezar a saltar primero-

Luan toma de mi mano y empezamos a correr para llegar más rapido al árbol, cuando llegamos, Luan empieza a amarrar el extremo de la cuerda con mucha fuerza…

-Listo Maggie, ya la amarre con fuerza-

Luan me arroja el otro extremo de la cuerda y la tomo con firmeza, me alejo un poco para que Luan pueda saltar sin ningún problema, ella se coloca en la mitad de la cuerda y empiezo a mover la cuerda… cuando ya toma vuelo, ella se une y empieza a cantar una canción…

\- El nombre de Maggie que seis letras tiene la M la A la G la G la I la E M-A-G-G-I-E -

Cuando Luan termina de cantar, termino de mover la cuerda…

-Ahora sigo yo, toma la cuerda Luan-

Corro rápidamente y cambiamos de rol, Luan empieza a mover la cuerda hasta tomar vuelo, con algo de duda entro y empiezo a saltar, cantando la misma canción que Luan canto…

\- El nombre de Luan que cuatro letras tiene la L la U la A la N L-U-A-N -

Sigo saltando la cuerda, pero de repente suena el timbre, lo que asustada suelta la cuerda y al no reaccionar rápido, tropiezo cayéndome al suelo…

-¡aaaah mi rodilla!-

Grito de dolor y tomo mi rodilla sobándola para disminuir el dolor, empiezo a ver como se torna en color rojo, el dolor y la irritación era demasiado fuerte-

-¡Me duele mucho!-

Observo como Luan desesperada se acerca a mí y empieza a llorar.

-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname- repetía desesperadamente mientras lloraba.

Sigo gritando y llorando de dolor mientras Luan temblorosa y desesperada trata de tocar mi herida, en menos de un minuto, varios se acercan hacia donde estábamos y llega mi maestra.

-¿Qué paso aquí chicas?- preocupada pregunta la maestra mientras se agacha y observa mi herida.

No podía pronunciar ninguna palabra producto del dolor, mientras Luan…

-Es…estaba…estábamos ju…jugan…jugando a saltar la cuerda… cuando… sonó la campana…y… solté la cuerda haciendo que mi amiga se cayera…-Contesta Luan llorando.

-Te llevare a la enfermería, toma mi cuello, te levantare y te llevare-

Con dificultad tomo el cuello de la maestra y envuelvo mis manos en la misma, ella me levanta y dirige camino a la enfermería, Luan empieza a seguirnos…

-Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname- repetía una y otra vez Luan llorando sin parar…

Llegamos a la enfermería y entramos las tres, la maestra me baja delicadamente hacia una camilla y le comenta los acontecimientos a la enfermera, por mi parte ya empiezo a sentir menos ardor, Luan por su parte guarda silencio y continua llorando…

-Muy bien, solo hay que limpiarle y oxigenarle la herida, sentirás un leve ardor pero después ya no sentirás dolor-

La enfermera toma un pedazo de algodón y lo unta con algo líquido, al momento de colocarlo en mi herida, grito del dolor, luego bota ese pedazo y toma otro pedazo, colocando otro líquido y lo coloca nuevamente, en esa fue más suave y el dolor desapareció al instante…

-Muy bien, fuiste una niña muy valiente, ten una paleta para que el dolor desaparezca, y una paleta para tu amiga, que estuvo acompañándote-

La enfermera nos pasa una paleta a cada una, mientras coloca una curita en mi rodilla, mientras la enfermera y la maestra empiezan a hablar, yo tomo mi paleta y empiezo a saborearla, pero observo a mi amiga con la mirada cabizbaja y decido acercarme a ella…

-Supongo que ya no quieres ser mi amiga- triste Luan empieza a hablar…

Observo lo triste que se encuentra, aunque me dolió mucho la caída y la herida, debo admitir que no me la había pasado tan feliz en un recreo y de paso, haber encontrado una nueva amiga…

-No llores Luan, no estoy enojada ni nada, me divertí muchísimo a tu lado, y me encantaría que siguiéramos juntas jugando y divirtiéndonos- respondo mientras sigo disfrutando mi paleta.

-¿Lo…lo dices enserio?- Luan levanta su mirada.

-Sí, lo juro-

Luan cambia su rostro de tristeza a alegría y salta de la emoción abrazándome con mucha fuerza.

-En verdad, gracias Maggie, que lindo tener una amiga especial como tú-

Respondo al abrazo y ambas fortalecemos el abrazo, la maestra llega y nos informa que debemos volver a la clase, haciendo que Luan y yo rompamos el abrazo…

-Espera Maggie-

-¿Ah?-

Veo Agacharse a Luan y le da un beso a la bandita que cubre mi herida.

-cada vez que me lastimo, mamá y papá siempre le dan un beso para que la herida desaparezca- menciona Luan sonriente…

Algo extrañada, pero feliz, agradezco a Luan y tomo su mano…hacia un camino…mágico…

 **Actualidad…**

 **-** Tierra llamando a Maggie, Tierra llamando a Maggie-

Salto del susto provocado por el llamado de Luan, al momento de voltear para propinarle un golpe, ella empieza a reírse.

-Sí que estabas "elevada" como tus amiguitas jajajaja ¿Entiendes?-

-Te he dicho que dejes de hacer chistes de mis pechos-

-Perdon, pero te vi perdida como los míos jajajaja ¿Entiendes?-

-Ush, a veces quisiera golpearte para que te vuelvan a colocar frenos-

-Ya, ya, pero hablando seriamente ¿Qué tienes? Te vi algo distraída y con una mirada melancólica-

-No, no es nada, simplemente estaba recordando el primer día que nos conocimos, sí que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo-

-Ese día es de los más especiales para mí-

-Igual, no creí que nuestra amistad duraría a través de los años-

-¿Quieres saber otro momento especial para mí?- pregunta Luan mientras se sienta al lado mío y entrelaza su mano con la mía.

-Cuéntame-

-Bien-

 **En el pasado…**

 **Por Luan…**

Entro al baño rápidamente y me dirijo al grifo, abro la llave y dejo correr el agua un poco…

-Vamos Luan Loud, tienes que hacerlo-

Mojo mi rostro con un poco de agua fría.

-Tú puedes, tú eres capaz-

Dejo soltar un largo y pesado suspiro mientras empiezo a mirar fijamente al espejo…

-Como dijo Lori-

" _Pueda que el miedo invada tu interior, pero, literalmente ¡Debes Arriésgate! No te quedes con las ganas de saber que pasaría, lánzate, vive, atrévete…"_

Cierro la llave del grifo y salgo del baño, dispuesta a regresar a donde estábamos Maggie y yo sentada…

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta Maggie mientras prueba su bebida.

 _¿Qué te pasa Luan?_ _Ya antes habías salido con Maggie, tú puedes._

-mmmm, no, no me pasa nada Maggie- respondo algo dudosa.

-Bien… como te estaba diciendo…-

Veo como Maggie empieza a hablar, pero los nervios me invaden por completo, empiezo a sentir temblor en mi cuerpo y mis manos las siento sudorosa

 _¿Entonces esto es sentir mariposas en el estómago? No puedo recordar el instante en el que empecé a sentir más que una amistad por mi amiga de la infancia, no puedo recordar, cuando la empecé a ver con otros ojos, pero… pero es inevitable sentirme completa cuando estoy con ella…_

… _adoro verla reír, ador hablar con ella, adoro cuando se enoja, cuando la veo llorar y poder consolarla, adoro, estar junto a ella, adoro todo de ella…_

-Y entonces mi mamá me castigo por un mes, no lo podía creer… ¿Luan? ¿Me estas escuchando?-

 _Adoro hacerla sonreír…_

¡PUM!

Escucho un fuerte estruendo, haciendo que salte del susto…

\- ¡LUAN! ¿Me estabas escuchando?-pregunta enojada Maggie…

-Lo…lo siento Maggie…- respondo temerosa…

Veo como Maggie cambia su expresión de enojada a preocupada y toma mi mano…

-¿Qué sucede Luan?, desde que salimos de tu casa te he notado muy extraña, ¿Estas molesta conmigo?-

 _Luan… deberías de aprovechar…pero… no se… ¿debería?-_

-La verdad Maggie, hay algo que ha estado intrigándome y me ha puesto pensativa-

-¿Puedo saber qué es? ¿Puedo ayudarte?-

 _Temo que arruine todo lo construido por mis sentimientos, no quiero perder a mi amiga, a la que me acepto tal cual como soy, la que me apoyo en las buenas, y en las malas… la que compartí mis más íntimos secretos, con la que compartí mis sueños, mis esperanzas, mis triunfos, y me ayudo a levantar, en mis caídas…_

Aprieto suavemente la mano de Maggie…

-¿Podemos ir a otro lugar? ¿Por favor?-

-¿Ok? ¿Está bien?-

Maggie procede a cancelar la cuenta de la cafetería, mientras yo sol miro al suelo…

 _No quiero perder lo que construí…_

Maggie toma mi mano y caminamos en silencio, dirigiéndonos a un parque, vemos una banca vacía y ambas nos sentamos, decido hablar…

-Maggie- dejo escapar un suspiro.

-¿Si?-

 _Deja que el corazón, hable por ti._

-¿Alguna vez has sentido miedo de perder a alguien que tanto quieres?- pregunto apretando la mano de Maggie.

-mmmm ¿No entiendo a qué viene la pregunta? Pero la respuesta es un Si ¿Por qué?-

-¿Recuerdas la vez que nos conocimos por vez primera?-

Veo que Maggie empieza a mover sus labios, pero decido interrumpirla…

-¿Recuerdas cuando celebramos tu primer cumpleaños? ¿Cuándo veíamos televisión y nos reíamos por ese programa de Blarney? ¿Cuándo hacíamos pijamada y ambas nos contábamos nuestras aspiraciones en la vida?-

Aprieto con más fuerza la mano de Maggie

-¡Auch! Luan, no tan fuerte por favor-

-Perdon-

 _Vamos…dile… te…amo…_

-Son recuerdos que atesoro en mi corazón, y es algo que no quiero perder, eres alguien realmente que aprecio y quiero, me dolería que te alejaras de mi… no quiero…-

 _No entiendo… me quede sin voz…no puedo… no puedo…_

Me quedo sin voz para continuar, suelto la mano de Maggie y me quedo inmóvil…

-Luan-…

Ahora Luan toma de mi mano…

-Estuviste ahí cuando no tenía amigos a mí alrededor, cuando sentía que el mundo se me caía cuando mi padre falleció, estuviste ahí para dibujar mil sonrisas en mi mundo oscuro, y eres a parte de mi madre, lo que más quiero…-

Tanto Maggie como yo, nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos fijamente, ella me abraza con mucho fervor y empieza a sobar mi espalda…

-Aunque no lo digo con frecuencia, te quiero Luan, no lo olvides-

Siento una lágrima recorrer mi rostro, Maggie limpia con delicadeza mi lágrima, acariciando mi rostro, tomo su mano… y…

 _No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer, lo hice, lo hice, la estoy besando, la estoy besando…y… se siente…como si no quisiese nunca separarme de ella…_

-¿Lu…Luan?-

Ambas nos encontrábamos en shock, había besado en la boca… a mi amiga… empecé a tener miedo a su reacción…

-Per…perdóname…-

Maggie empieza a mirarme fijamente y toma parte de mi blusa con fuerza, cierro los ojos temerosa de recibir un golpe, pero…

 _¿Ella…me está besando? ¡Sí!… lo está haciendo… siento estar flotando, mi corazón palpita con mucha fuerza, tiemblo, tiemblo y siento mucha felicidad…_

Maggie detiene el beso y ambas quedamos sin aliento…

-No creí que esto sucediera…- habla Maggie sonrojada.

No puedo decir ni una sola palabra

-No sé qué decir Luan-

-Yo…yo tampoco…-

Dejo que mi corazón actué en lugar de mi cerebro y abrazo a Maggie, ella responde mi abrazo y ambas decidimos quedarnos en silencio…

…

 **Presente**

-La verdad, nunca creí que nuestra amistad se convertiría en amor- beso a Maggie en el cachete.

-Sí, debo de admitir que tenía mucho miedo de confesarte lo que sentía, por eso había callado este sentimiento, me alegra que tú te hubieras arriesgado, yo creo que nunca me hubiese atrevido- responde Maggie mientras toma mi mano.

-Y me alegra que me arriesgue, y gane, gane a una hermosa mujer, una hermosa vida y una hermosa hija, te amo Maggie-

-Sabes que no me gusta ser tan expresiva-

-Vamos, dilo, hazlo por Lois y por mi ¿Si?-

-mmmm, Te amo Luan Loud-

-Te amo Maggie-

Beso rápidamente los labios de Maggie.

-Bueno, iré a arropar a Lois-

-Dale, yo iré a colocarme la pijama, te espero para acostarnos-

-Dale-

…

Mientras…

-Les recuerdo chicos, mañana nos reunimos a las tres de la tarde en mi casa, para empezar con los preparativos….

 **Bienvenido a la Luaggie Week, una semana llena de one shots dedicado al Shipp Luaggie… espero les haya encantado esta primera entrega…**

 **Mañana "Acariciar" será el segundo one-shot**


	2. U-Caricias

_Esta noche recorrería tu espalda con mis manos mientras busco un universo en tu piel. Te besaría cada lunar de tu cuerpo tratando de encontrar el camino a tus labios. Acariciaría tu rostro mientras mis ojos te dicen todo lo que siente mi enamorado corazón. Luego, luego te abrazaría en medio de la oscuridad y dejaría que el silencio nos cobije hasta que la noche pierda su nombre y se convierta todo en día. Y al despertar a tu lado, te daría un dulce beso en los labios, sólo para comprobar que no fuiste un hermoso sueño._

 _ **A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué la elegí a ella?**_

-¡Mamá!-

-¡Ya voy hija, dame un minuto!-

-¡Apresúrate mamá, me duele demasiado!-

Lunes, para muchos, el peor día de la semana, puesto que es el fin de dos días de descanso y el inicio de una semana llena de estrés y caos, y pues, en mi caso, es un día lleno de dolor, mucho dolor en todo mi cuerpo…

-Ya está hija-agitada entra mamá a mi cuarto.

-Tardaste mucho mamá- adolorida contesto.

-Lo siento hija, las droguerías aun no estaban abiertas, pero pude encontrar este medicamento para que se te baje el dolor-

Mamá sirve un poco de agua de la jarra que se encontraba en mi mesa de noche, con delicadeza coloca el vaso en una mano y el medicamento en la otra, se me dificulta el poder tomar el medicamento a causa del dolor, pero logro ingerirlo…

-Toma otro poco de agua hija-

-Así estoy bien mamá-

Trato de moverme para poder acomodarme y lograr recostarme en mi cama, algo que no logro hacer, por el dolor que no desaparece…

-Ven te ayudo hija, abraza mi espalda-

Agarro la espalda de mamá y ella con algo de dificultad, logra recostarme en una pose cómoda, lentamente estira mis piernas y acomoda mi almohada para que no incomode mi cabeza.

-Descansa hija, iré a preparar el almuerzo, hare algo suave para tu estomago-

Ignorando por completo a mamá, cierro los ojos y me dejo atrapar en los brazos de Morfeo, sin embargo, el dolor me impide que pueda conciliar el sueño.

-Te quiero mucho hija-

Siento la mano de mi mamá acariciando mi cabello por un instante, acto seguido planta un beso en mi frente, por mi parte, suelto un suspiro y a pesar de que el dolor prevalece, empiezo a sentirme agotada y el sueño domina mi ser…

…

Despierto un poco menos adolorida de lo que me encontraba hace unas horas, logro poder estirarme sin dificultad, trato de levantarme para ir al baño, pero en el intento de levantarme de la cama, siento mareo y débil mi cuerpo, por lo que decido recostarme nuevamente…

\- A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué la elegí a ella?- menciono en voz alta.

-¿Dijiste algo hija?- grita a lo lejos mamá.

-Tengo ganas de ir al baño mamá- grito para que logre escucharme.

-Espera termino de servir hija, no tardo-

Escuchando que mamá se encontraba ocupada, aburrida, decido mi teléfono celular para revisar novedades.

-¡Wow, cincuenta y seis llamadas pérdidas!-

Observo que habían marcado a mi celular varias veces de varios números telefónicos, logrando reconocer uno en especial.

-Mejor no contesto sus llamadas, no quiero discutir en estos momentos-

Dejo el celular a un lado y en ese instante, llega mamá.

-Ven hija te ayudo a levantar, ¿Puedes bañarte? Pregunto para ver si te alisto algo de ropa mientras tanto- pregunta mamá mientras me levanta con dificultad.

-Si mamá, tal vez el agua ayude a disminuir el dolor-

Caminando con dificultad y con el apoyo de mamá, ingreso al baño, mamá me deja de pie en el lavamanos y sale del lugar cerrando la puerta.

-Trata de caminar lo más lento que puedas Maggie, iré a traerte tu ropa-

Caminando en contra de mi voluntad y gimiendo del dolor, logro ir a la taza para realizar mis necesidades Fisiológicas, acto seguido, con mucha lentitud logro desprenderme de mi pijama y mi ropa interior, quedando desnuda por completo, camino hacia donde está el espejo para poder mirar cómo estaba mi cuerpo…

Empiezo a observar en silencio los Hematomas que yacen en mis brazos, muslos, pecho y parte de la espalda, muerdo mi labio evitando sentir más dolor.

-¿Puedo pasar hija?- pregunta mamá

-Espera-

Acelerando el paso para que no pueda notar los hematomas, entro a la ducha, cierro la puerta y procedo a girar el grifo para que salga el agua…

-Ya puedes entrar mamá-

Dejo que el agua recorra todo mi cuerpo, cerrando mis ojos, empiezo a sentir como el agua fluye por cada parte de mi cuerpo, sintiendo agradable y disminuyendo el dolor en sí, oigo a mamá entrar al baño…

-Ahí te dejo tu ropa para que te vistas y una toalla para que te seques-

Ignorando a mamá, sigo de pie dejando que el agua recorra todo mi cuerpo, escucho la puerta cerrarse suavemente.

-Realmente el agua ayuda a disminuir el dolor-

Suspirando de alivio, cierro el grifo de la ducha y me enjabono rápidamente, no tardo más de cinco minutos y vuelvo a abrir el grifo para que el agua elimine rastro de jabón y ayude a aliviar aún más el dolor, coloco mi cabeza frente a la pared para que el agua recorra y acaricia mi espalda.

 _A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué la elegí a ella? ¿Qué vi en ella que hizo que me entregara por completo en cuerpo y alma? ¿Qué hizo ella, para que mi corazón perdiera la moción?..._

Cierro el grifo de la llave y abro la puerta para salir de la ducha, encuentro mi ropa encima del lavamanos y la toalla al pie de la misma, tomo la toalla y me seco con mucha delicadeza, luego, dejándola colgada en la puerta de la ducha, empiezo a colocarme mi ropa interior, luego la falda, la blusa y cepillo mi cabello para que no se enrede…

-Bueno, creo que dormiré otro rato y luego bajare a comer-

Salgo del baño un poco menos adolorida, caminando descalza, entro a mi cuarto y logro recostarme en mi cama…

-Solo dormiré, un rato más-

…

…

-¿Maggie?-

…

-¿Maggie?-

Empiezo a sentir una mano batiendo mi hombro delicadamente.

-Despierta Maggie-

El bateo continua, desearía que se detuviera.

-Maggie, tienes visita, levántate-

Quisiera que nadie me molestara.

-¿Maggie?-

-Ya te oí mamá-

Enojada por la repentina insistencia de mamá, abro los ojos y dejo escapar un largo y pesado bostezo.

-¿Qué paso mamá? ¿Por qué me despiertas ahorita?- pregunto mientras froto mis ojos para poder ver más claro

-Hija, te quedaste dormida hace dos horas y no has comido nada, además, alguien muy especial vino a visitarte…

Al momento en que mamá menciono la palabra comida, empiezo a sentir mi estómago gruñir, pero por otra parte…

-Quien quiera que sea, dile que no moleste, no quiero recibir visita de nadie-

-¿Ni siquiera de tu querida mimo favorita?-

Al momento de oír esa voz, siento recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, una extraña corriente en todo mi ser, mis ojos dirigen la mirada hacia nada más ni nada menos que…

-¿Luan?-

-¡Maggie!-

Luan se encontraba parada al pie de mi cuarto con un gran bolso y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pásale Luan, pásale- menciona mamá invitando a Luan a pasar a mi cuarto.

Observo como Luan con dificultad carga ese gran bolso y lo entra al cuarto, luego, saluda a mamá besándola en la mejilla y a mí, plantando un beso en la frente.

-¿Y cómo sigue la enfermita de la casa?- Pregunta Luan sentándose al borde de mi cama.

Decido ignorarla.

-Aún sigue adolorida, esta mañana le di un medicamento para que el dolor disminuyera- responde mamá.

Me levanto de la cama y me siento al borde junto a Luan, intentando levantarme, Luan toma mi mano y la entrelaza, dejándome vencer fácilmente, decido no poner resistencia.

-Aún me sigo preguntando qué fue lo que sucedió para que Maggie llegara vuelta nada-comenta mamá mientras nos observa a Luan y a mí.

-Sí, eso mismo me pregunto- respondo en tono sarcástico mirando de reojo a Luan.

-Bueno, lo importante es que te recupere hija, y ya que llego tu amiga, puedo ir tranquila a realizar las compras del mercado-

-Espera ¿qué?-

-Perdon hija por no poder quedarme, pero tengo que ir a comprar varias cosas para la casa, no quería dejarte sola, pero aprovechando que Luan vino a visitarte, puedo ir tranquila a realizar dichas compras.-

-Espera mamá… no me.-

-Tranquila señora María, yo cuidare de Maggie mientras realiza las compras- menciona Luan interrumpiéndome.

-Eres muy amable y dulce, bien, la comida de Maggie esta lista, le prepare un poco de caldo de pollo para que no le caiga pesado al estómago, y hay que darle el medicamento que se encuentra en la mesa de noche ahorita en dos horas-

-Anotado señora María-

-Muy bien, cualquier cosa ya sabes, me llamas a mi celular que yo respondo a la mayor brevedad, Maggie, pórtate bien y no vayas a realizar ningún esfuerzo-

-Espera mama yo…-

-Te quiero hija, cuídate y Luan, cuida muy bien de Maggie-.

-Así será señora María-

Mamá sin atender mi llamado, se despide plantando un beso en mi frente y saliendo corriendo rápidamente de mi cuarto, escucho como la puerta de la casa se cierra fuertemente…

Me quedo brevemente en silencio observando a Luan… Ella por su parte, continúa tomando de mi mano…

-¿No vas a regalarle un besito a tu querida chica?- menciona Luan mientras intenta besar mi cachete.

-Aléjate de mí- respondo soltando mi mano y tratando de alejarme de Luan.

-¿Aun sigues enojada conmigo?- pregunta Luan mientras trata de acercarse más a mí.

-¿Tu qué crees?-Enojada respondo.

Luan por un momento se detiene y se levanta de la cama dirigiéndose al gran bolso que traía consigo y saca de ahí, un pequeño oso de peluche y vuelve hacia donde me encontraba sentada.

-Ten, compre esto para ti, oprímelo- pronuncia Luan mientras me acerca el oso de peluche.

Tomo el oso de peluche y atendiendo su petición, oprimo el oso de peluche…

 _ **-**_ __ __ __ _ **Te amo**_ __ __ __ __

Ignorando a Luan, dejo el oso de peluche en la mesa de noche y trato de levantarme de la cama para ir a servirme el almuerzo que mamá había dejado.

-¡Maggie! ¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Luan

-Quiero almorzar, tengo hambre-

-Espera, no te muevas, yo te traigo la comida hasta acá-

-No es necesario, yo puedo mmmm… levantarme-

-No acepto un no como respuesta, no tardo-

Antes de poder mencionar una palabra, Luan se levanta y se aleja rápidamente de mi cuarto, empiezo a sentir nuevamente mucho dolor, me recuesto para amortiguar el dolor y empiezo a pensar en mil razones para sacar a Luan de la casa…

 _ **-**_ __ __ __ _ **Te amo**_ __ __ __ __

Tomo el peluche y lo aprieto nuevamente…

 _A veces me pregunto ¿Por qué la elegí a ella?_

-Ya llegue Maggie-

Luan llega sosteniendo en sus manos una bandeja con un plato sopero y un vaso con agua, caminando lentamente, deja la bandeja en la mesa de noche, tomando el plato y mencionando que me sentara para poder disfrutar la comida.

-Aquí viene el avioncito- Luan imita el movimiento de un avión en un intento de que recibiera por parte de ella la comida…

-El hecho de que este adolorida por tu culpa, no quiere decir que este inútil, puedo coger la cuchara sin ningún problema-

Enojada tomo la cuchara y procedo a devorar la comida por mi propia cuenta.

-¿Hasta cuándo estarás enojada conmigo?- pregunta Luan mientras agarra un pedazo de mi cabello y empieza a jugar con él.

Ignorando su pregunta, decido saborear el caldo que mamá había preparado para mí, estaba realmente delicioso, cucharada por cucharada empiezo a acabarlo, mientras, Luan continua jugando con mi cabello…

-Con su permiso-

Me levanto de la cama con facilidad y dejo mi plato en la bandeja para llevarlo a la cocina…pero en el acto, Luan se levanta y no me permite tomarlo…

-Yo lo llevare por ti-

Sin poder decir una palabra, Luan toma la bandeja y emprende camino hacia la cocina, agarro el vaso con agua y bebo un poco para hidratarme, me siento nuevamente al borde de mi cama y tomo mi celular para colocar una canción…

Me había dado por vencida, no sabía en quien confiar, así que diseñé un armazón, que me mantenía lejos del cielo y el infierno, y había tocado fondo, era todo lo que me dejaba saber, si, escondí mi corazón, estaba encarcelada por la oscuridad

Cierro mis ojos momentáneamente, dejo que la música y los recuerdos empiecen a recorrer mi mente… aquellos recuerdos que hacían dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro, y corazón…

Me encontraste vestida de negro, ocultándome atrás, la vida había roto mi corazón a pedazos, tomaste mi mano en la tuya, empezaste a romper todas mis paredes, y cubriste mi corazón de besos, pensé que la vida había pasado, omitió mis lágrimas, ignoró mi llanto, la vida había roto mi corazón, mi espíritu, y entonces te cruzaste en mi camino, tú sofocaste mis miedos, me hiciste reír, después cubriste mi corazón de besos…

Tomo el oso que Luan me había regalado y lo aprieto nuevamente…

 _ **-**_ __ __ __ _ **Te amo**_ __ __ __ __

-Te amo Maggie-

Oigo la voz de Luan y salto del susto por la repentina llegada de Luan, pongo en pausa la música y me siento al borde de la cama ignorando a Luan por completo…

-Maggie-

Noto la voz de Luan quebrantada a punto de llorar, decido voltear a verla y unas lágrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos, ella por su parte, se acerca y se sienta al pie de mi cama abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas…

-Perdóname Maggie, perdóname-

-Lu…Luan…-

-Perdóname Maggie, perdóname-

-Su…su…suelta…suéltame…-

-No, no te quiero soltar, no hasta que me perdones-

-Lua…luan…me…me…due…duele…-

Golpeaba la espalda de Luan para captar su atención y dejara de apretarme tan fuerte, me estaba provocando aún más dolor físico… Luan asustada, rompe el abrazo y tímidamente comienza a jugar con sus dedos.

-Perdon-

Sigo ignorando a Luan…

-Maggie ¿Hasta cuándo estarás así conmigo? Te llame esta mañana para saber cómo seguías, estuve preocupada por ti, anoche no pude dormir pensando en ti, en tu bienestar, dime algo Maggie por favor- Empieza a llorar Luan…

-Dime algo Maggie-

Tomo aire por la nariz y la boto por la boca y empiezo a aclarar mi garganta para poder responderle a Luan…

-Luan, casi me matas ayer con tus bromas, ¿Tú crees que caer rodándose por las escaleras es gracioso?-

-Pero Maggie, solo fue parte de mis actos para el día de las bromas- responde Luan aun llorando.

-¿Pero era necesario que todos en tu familia y yo saliéramos lastimados? Entiendo que te encante la comedia y todo eso de la bromas, ¿pero no crees que esto fue demasiado lejos? Una broma es para hacer reír a la gente, no para lastimar.-

-Lo sé, y entiendo que me pase un poco-

-¿Un poco? ¿Crees que es muy poco el dolor que causaste con tus bromas? Mira nomás como me dejaste-

Enojada me levanto de la cama con algo de dificultad y decido quitarme la blusa quedando solo con mi falda y mi brasier.

-Mira como tus bromas dejaron mi cuerpo-

Luan coloca sus manos tapando sus ojos y no puedo evitar notar que se había puesto roja, enojada, tomo una de sus muñecas y la levanto a la fuerza de la cama.

-Deja de cubrirte los ojos y mírame, mírame Luan, ¿Tú crees que esto es gracioso? ¡NO!-

Logro quitar las manos de Luan y ella empieza a observar cada hematoma que había en mi cuerpo, sorprendida y con una mirada de culpabilidad decide tocar una de mis hematomas, produciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor.

-Luan, entiendo que te encante esto de la comedia y las bromas, pero, esto que hiciste casi hubiera costado mi vida, entiéndelo Luan, entiéndelo-

Luan sin mencionar una sola palabra, camina y se sienta al borde de mi cama, por mi parte, el enojo había cesado y busco mi blusa para colocármela nuevamente… ya más tranquila, me siento al pie de donde estaba Luan para seguir discutiendo…

-Luan…Lo que quiero decir es…-

-Shhh, no digas nada Maggie, es algo más que claro… yo, no me medí, y solo cause daño a los que quería, te hice daño a ti, a la persona que más amo, entiendo que ahora me odies… total…No sé Por qué me elegiste a mí, lo único que te he hecho, es causarte dolor…-

" _No sé por qué me elegiste a mí" que curioso, justo hasta hace poco me preguntaba ¿Por qué la elegí a ella?..._

-¿Por qué la elegí a ella?-

 _ **Flashback…**_

-Muy bien Maggie, cierra los ojos por favor-

-Ok Luan, cerrare lo ojos-

-Pero sin hacer trampa-

-Si, como sea, solo apresúrate-

Haciendo caso a la petición de Luan, cierro los ojos y espero a los sucesos, por su parte, Luan toma una de mis manos y coloca algo rectangular y grueso, se siente algo pesado…

-Listo Maggie, ya puedes abrirlos-

Acatando la orden de Luan, abro los ojos rápidamente, observo lo que mi mano sostiene, cuando de repente, mi reacción es de total sorpresa y felicidad…

-Lu…luan…-

-Si Maggie, es para ti-

No lo podía creer, simplemente no lo podía creer, tenía en mis manos, nada más ni nada menos que…

-Es la primera edición de "El Castillo de Otranto" de "Horace Walpole" uno de los libros más difíciles y costosos de conseguir… ¿Cómo es que pudiste?-

-Trabaje horas extras cuidando niños, además, tengo mis contactos-

-Es…es que no sé cómo agradecerte…era algo que realmente he querido desde hace bastante tiempo-

-No me lo tienes que agradecer, es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien a quien realmente amo-

Sorprendida, le echó un vistazo al libro, sin embargo, decido dejarlo a un lado para…

-Gracias Luan…- Abrazo con mucha fuerza a Luan…

-Ya te lo dije, no es nada, lo hice con el mayor de los gusto- responde Luan correspondiendo mi abrazo…

-No Luan, no me refiero al libro-

Rompo el abrazo y tomo la mano de Luan…

-¿Entonces a que te refieres Maggie?- pregunta dudosa Luan

-Luan, desde que nos conocimos, has sido muy cariñosa y especial conmigo, y es algo a lo cual no había estado acostumbrada, siempre estas pendiente de mí, estas ahí cuidándome y sacándome muchas sonrisas, apoyándome en las buenas y en las malas e inclusive, siendo totalmente diferentes, aceptaste ser mi novia sin colocar ninguna condición-

Luan toma mis manos y planta un beso en mis labios.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada Maggie, si decidí ser tu novia, es porque vi en ti, algo real, algo sincero, algo único, y realmente me siento afortunada, de tenerte, a mi lado, esto que hago, es para demostrarte que me importas, que te quiero de verdad, que no hay nada en el mundo, que me importe más que mi familia, y tu bienestar…Te amo Maggie…

-Te amo Luan…

 _ **Fin Flashback…**_

 _Ahora lo entiendo… soy una estúpida…Luan ha sido a parte de mi mamá, la única persona que realmente me quiere, que ha hecho muchas cosas por verme sonreír, me ha apoyado en las buenas y en las malas, y yo, yo lo único que he hecho, es ser egoísta y tratarla mal… No puedo perder a quien realmente le importo en la vida…_

-Dale saludo a tu mamá de mi parte Maggie-

Observo como Luan con algo de dificultad, trata de agarrar el gran bolso pesado para poder marcharse, el dolor físico no ha desaparecido, pero debo luchar para evitar un daño sentimental…

-Luan espera-

Luan voltea a verme y trato de llegar hacia donde ella estaba, sin embargo, siento que el dolor aumenta en una de mis costillas, lo que provoca que caiga de rodillas al suelo…

-¡Maggie!-

El dolor se intensifica, provocando sentir un leve mareo, alcanzo a ver a Luan acercarse a mí tratando de levantarme…

-Abraza mi espalda Maggie-Asustada Luan se dirige a mí.

Haciendo caso a la indicación de Luan, agarro con dificultad su espalda y ella logra levantarme, llevándome hacia mi cama, me recuesta con delicadeza, luego toma una de los medicamentos que mamá había comprado esta mañana y lo introduce en mi boca, mando el medicamento sin agua, haciendo que tosiera al momento de consumirla, Luan temblando de los nervios, trata de que pueda ingerir un poco de agua, logrando que moje un poco mi blusa en el acto…

…

…Diez minutos después, el dolor disminuye, Luan ya se encuentra un poco más calmada…

-¿Cómo te encuentras Maggie?- pregunta Luan acariciando mi cabello.

-Me siento mejor- respondo tomando la mano de Luan, acercándola y besándola…

-Creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer, es marcharme para no provocarte más daño-

Luan suelta mi mano y trata de levantarse, a lo que reacciono tomando de su mano trayéndola de nuevo a mi lado.

-¿Qué…que haces Ma…Maggie?-

-Lo que debí de haber hecho…-

Empujo a Luan para poder besar sus labios, un pequeño pero intenso beso lleno de amor y agradecimiento, Luan responde a mi beso, agarrando mi cintura mientras yo abrazo su cuello, duramos en el acto no menos de un minuto… Procedo a tomar aire y hablar un poco…

-Luan, te amo, sabes que te amo demasiado, y ¿sabes? Estaba muy enojada contigo, hasta me pregunte del porque te elegí a ti como mi novia, pero me di cuenta que tú lo único que quieres es hacerme feliz, y es algo que no me había dado cuenta sino hasta ahora-

Tomo las manos de Luan y entrelazo su mano con la mía…

-Luan, entiendo que tu amas hacer bromas y todo eso, solo te pido que planees mejor tus bromas para que evites lastimar a los que amas, y nunca dudes de ti, si te elegí, es porque tú, tú me aceptas tal cual como soy, me apoyas en todo lo que deseo realizar y siempre buscas la manera de hacerme feliz, y eso, es más que suficiente para mi…-

Suelto la mano de Luan para acariciar su rostro y eliminar las pequeñas gotas de lágrima que brotan de sus ojos.

-Prometo no hacer bromas pesadas, lo prometo-

-Te amo Luan Loud-

-Te amo Maggie-

…

-Oye… ¿Y qué tienes en ese bolso que lo veo muy grande y pesado?-

-¿Quieres saber que hay en él?-

-Sí, veo que tiene demasiadas cosas-

-Si quieres saber, no te pierdas el capítulo de mañana de esta colección de one shots por el aniversario número dos del Luaggie-

-Ehmm ¿Qué acabas de decir?-

-Tu calladita, que debo de curarte esas heridas-

-Pero si ya me siento…-

…

 **No te pierdas del próximo capítulo con temática de cocina…los espero**


	3. A-Cocinando

_**Rjukan- Noruega, 07 de noviembre de 2023…**_

 **Por Maggie…**

Me encontraba frente a la computadora, pensando que escribir para el recital de poemas que se llevaría a cabo en la Universidad de Tromsø, mi mente divagaba, pero no encontraba la inspiración para escribir…

-Vamos Maggie, piensa, piensa, debes de entregar un buen poema si quieres pasar esa materia…

Empiezo a morder una uña de mi dedo, mientras sigo imaginando que escribir, el frio empieza a hacerse más presente, por lo que me obliga a levantarme de la silla donde me encontraba sentada para encender la calefacción…

-Debí de haber buscado otra ciudad en donde hospedarme, aquí hace mucho frio, incluso, se siente más helaje que en Royal Wood cuando es invierno-

Temblorosa me acerco a la calefacción y aprieto el botón de encendido para que el lugar entre en un estado cálido…

-Bien, ahora volvamos a la mesa de trabajo-

Camino en contra de mi voluntad hasta la mesa donde estaba alojado mi computadora, al momento de sentarme, pongo mis brazos cruzados para que mi cabeza pueda descansar y así pensar mucho mejor.

-Vamos Maggie, algo se te ocurrirá-

De repente escucho una notificación en mi computadora, atrayendo mi atención…

-Me pregunto si será Luan-

Dirijo mi vista hacia la computadora y doy click donde se encontraba la notificación.

-Oh, si es de Luan, veamos que dice-

Empiezo a leer el mensaje en voz alta.

-Hey Maggie, espero que te haya ido muy bien en esa mudanza a Rjukan, recuerda que te envié un abrigo para que no te congeles y recuerdes mis abrazo cálidos, te escribo porque tu mamá y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti, espero puedas conectarte por video llamada a las 08:00 p.m.-

Hago una pequeña pausa para observar una foto que había enviado…

Continúo leyendo…

-Te envió una foto mía con Gary II, para que no te sientas sola y recuerdes que aquí te estamos esperando para que podamos celebrar tu título en Lingüística teórica, te amo mucho… no lo olvides, 08:00 p.m.-

Observo momentáneamente la foto que Luan envió junto con aquel conejo que le había regalado para nuestro tercer aniversario, no pude evitar sentirme nostálgica y una pequeña lágrima brotara en mis ojos…

-Listo, entonces a las 08:00 p.m. te escribo, un beso-

Respondo con algo breve para evitar una conversación con Luan, aunque era lo que más quería, debía concentrarme para entregar un buen poema…

…Después de terminar de responderle a Luan, vuelvo a enfocarme en mi computadora para empezar a escribir… pasaban minutos y minuto y por alguna extraña razón, aunque mi cuerpo estaba frente a la computadora, mi mente estaba enfocada en aquella foto de Luan, trayendo consigo, muchos recuerdos al lado de ella, durante estos siete años que hemos estado como pareja, de los cuales, dos, por razones de estudio, tuvimos que separarnos…

-Te extraño mucho Luan Loud-

Suelto un pesado suspiro y abro un nuevo archivo en Word…

…Cerrando los ojos, empiezo a reproducir momentos vividos al lado de Luan, mi mano empieza a teclear letra por letra…

" _La vi arrancar una rosa al comenzar el día, temprano, y fui a besar aquel páramo donde ella rompió su rosa; entonces vi los anillos donde su estilo era un secreto, y me enamoré de todos los objetos donde sus ojos habían caído. Si ella viese el abismo o las cálidas hojas dobles, ya sea de un olmo o un viejo roble, jamás sabría lo caras que esas cosas son para mí"._

Hago una breve pausa para leer lo que había escrito, leer ese pequeño fragmento, dibuja una sonrisa en mi rostro…continuo escribiendo.

" _Poseo una agradable colina, allí me siento por horas, erráticas, donde ella arrancó hierbas aromáticas y otras pequeñas flores; allí murmuró ella, como la belleza canta en sueños, y la amé cuando derramó sobre su pecho algo similar a un llanto pequeño, bañando el lunar oscuro de su cuello, que a mis ojos era un diamante eterno; entonces mis labios ardieron y en mi corazón se consumieron"._

Recuerdos de aquel momento, en el que Luan y yo, dimos ese siguiente paso, al paso del amor, al paso de la felicidad… a su lado, luchando contra toda adversidad, pero con resultados satisfactorios…

" _Hay un pequeño espacio verde donde pasa indolente el ganado, donde descubrí un pálido sábado la cosa más querida del mundo. Un pequeño roble se extiende sobre él, arrojando una sombra redonda, la hierba oscura allí se demora, el verde más intenso que haya conocido: allí no hay penas ni dolor no hay bosques ni arboledas, pero fue en aquella mágica tierra…donde ella confesó su amor"._

Dejo de escribir y procedo a leer el resultado final, leyendo con lentitud, doy un visto bueno y guardo el archivo para no perder aquel escrito…

-Gracias Luan-menciono en voz alta mientras estiro mis brazos hacia arriba.

De repente mi estómago empieza a crujir, y siento mi apetito despertar, mirando el reloj, observo que ya son las 06:00 p.m. solo dos horas para conectarme con Luan y mi mamá.

-Sí que se pasó el tiempo rápido-

Me levanto del lugar y me dirijo a la cocina para prepararme algo suave para comer…sin embargo, al llegar a la cocina para buscar que preparar, abro la nevera y…

-No hay nada, maldición-

Enojada golpeo el mesón de la cocina, empiezo a buscar por todos los cajones y no encuentro absolutamente nada.

-Ahora me va a tocar salir a comprar algo, y con este frio, que suerte la mía-.

Observo a través de la ventana como se encontraba el clima afuera, aún seguía de noche y algo nubado, por un momento pienso en pasar de largo y comer algo al día siguiente, pero el crujido continua, resignándome a salir de la casa.

-Odio mi vida-

Enojada, me dirijo a mi cuarto para buscar el abrigo que Luan había enviado desde Estados Unidos para que pudiera protegerme del frio…

Al momento de tomarlo y colocármelo, mi cuerpo se siente más cálido y además…

-Huele a Luan-

Soltando un suspiro, continúo buscando mi cartera y mis llaves para salir de compras, hallándolas me dirijo hacia la puerta para salir, al momento de abrir la puerta, una fuerte ráfaga de frio golpea de frente mi cuerpo, haciendo que empiece a temblar por completo.

-Por…por…por lo menos…no…no…no tengo que…que caminar…lejos-

Empiezo mi breve travesía hacia el mercado más cercano, frotando mis manos para lograr sentir algo de calor, camino y camino, observo a mi alrededor algunas personas en sus carros dirigiéndose hacia sus hogares, niños en buses saliendo de la escuela y varios establecimientos comerciales cerrando sus puertas…

…

Después de diez minutos de caminata, los cuales se sintieron una eternidad, logro llegar a un mini súper, el cual al momento de entrar, tenía calefacción, por lo que agradezco y puedo sentir menos frio.

-God ettermiddag-

Oigo la voz de una de las cajeras, deseándome una feliz tarde, devuelvo el saludo alzando mi mano, aunque llevo dos años en este país, aún no he podido aprender a hablar Noruego a la perfección, aunque si logro escucharlo y entenderlo…

-Bueno, veamos ¿Qué debería comprar?-

Agarro una canasta que había al pie de uno de los cajeros y empiezo a recorrer pasillo por pasillo las secciones del mini mercado, tomando lo básico para preparar una comida, pan, huevos, harina, sal, mantequilla, leche, azúcar, café…

-Bien, creo que con esto será más que suficiente-

Con todos los productos dentro de la canasta, me dirijo a cancelar en un cajero que se encontraba sin personas realizando fila…

-God ettermiddag, savner- Saluda la cajera mientras empieza a tomar mis productos

-Sorry, I don't speak Norwegian- menciono mientras coloco producto por producto para ser registrado.

-No problem, i can speak English, what can i do for you?- amablemente se dirige la cajera

-I'll just buy this. How much would it be?-

-it would be 135 crowns-

Saco de mi bolsillo la cartera y procedo a pagar, por su parte, la cajera empaca mis productos en una bolsa plástica…

-Have an excellent night, see you soon-

-Goodbye-

Tomo la bolsa en la que estaban alojados mis productos y emprendo el camino nuevamente a casa, al momento de salir, siento de golpe el cambio abrupto de clima, lo que hace sentir un poco más pesado mi cuerpo.

-Bueno, entre menos me quede parada, lograre llegar más rapido.

Sorprendentemente no tarde mucho en regresar a casa, abriendo rápidamente la puerta, entro y la cierro de inmediato, para que el calor no desaparezca.

-Se siente muy cálido a comparación de afuera-

A pesar de que dentro de la casa se sentía cálido, decido quedarme con el abrigo que Luan me había regalado puesto, para sentir algo de compañía en esta solitaria noche… mi estómago continua crujiendo.

-Bien, será mejor empezar a preparar algo de comer antes de que sean las 08:00 p.m.-

Con bolsa en mano, emprendo camino hacia la cocina, al momento de llegar, dejo la bolsa encima del mesón, sacando producto por producto para empezar con la cocción.

-Bien, entonces, tengo que colocar a hervir agua, calentar la sartén con un poco de mantequilla y partir el pan por la mitad con un cuchillo-

Realizando tres actividades a la vez, empiezo a sentirme nostálgica y mi mente comienza a reproducir recuerdos vividos juntos a…

 _ **Flashback**_

-Ten mucho cuidado hija, acuérdate que debes de sacar la bandeja con un trapo para que no te provoques ninguna quemadura-

-Tranquila mamá, tendré mucho cuidado-

-¿Qué necesitas que haga Maggie?-

-Ayúdame a abrir la puerta del horno para que el calor no golpee tanto mi rostro-

-Dale, entonces, yo abro la puerta y tu sacas la bandeja a la cuenta de tres, ¿estamos?-

-Listo, entonces, a la cuenta de tres-

-Uno, dos, ¡Tres!-

Al momento de mencionar el número tres, Luan rápidamente abre la puerta del horno, mientras que por mi parte, tomo un trapo envolviéndolo en mi mano y agarro la bandeja, dejándola justo en el mesón de la cocina.

-mmmm sí que huelen delicioso- comenta Luan mientras empieza a inhalar con mayor fuerza.

-Es cierto, huele realmente delicioso- respondo afirmando lo mencionado por Luan.

-Felicitaciones chicas, les quedaron perfectas las galletas, realmente supieron seguir las indicaciones al pie de la letra- pronuncia mamá mientras agarra nuestros hombros.

-Muchas, pero muchas gracias señora María, ahora podre regalarle estas galletas a mi mamá sin que mis hermanos se las devoren, además, fue muy divertido haber cocinado junto a Maggie- menciona Luan mientras empieza a jugar con mi cabello.

-Y también el desorden que provocamos, sin mencionar que quedamos untadas de masa de galleta y harina por todo el cuerpo- respondo frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, es verdad, parece que quedaremos muy empolvadas después de limpiar jajajaja ¿Entiendes?-

-No te preocupes hija, mientras que las galletas reposan, voy a traer una escoba y un trapero para limpiar este desastre, luego puedes prestarle el baño a tu amiga para que no esté tan sucia.-

-No sé cómo agradecérselo señora María-

-No es nada Luan, lo hago con el mayor de los placeres, ahora si me disculpan, iré a traer los utensilios de limpieza-

Observo como mamá se aleja de la cocina dirigiéndose hacia el sótano, mientras, agarro un trapo y empiezo a limpiar el desorden que había en el mesón.

-Luan, asegúrate de apagar el horno-

Volteo para ver si Luan se había encargado del horno, sin embargo, ella se acerca coquetamente y planta un pequeño beso en mi boca.

-¿Hasta cuándo le ocultaras lo nuestro a tu mamá?-

Asustada por la acción de Luan, empiezo a observar que mi mamá no haya presenciado aquel beso inesperado.

-Luan, te he dicho que aún no sé cómo decírselo, no sé qué reacción vaya a tomar- menciono en voz baja.

-Tu mamá se ve que no se enojara si le cuentas lo nuestro, no me gusta estar ocultando nuestra relación como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo-

Luan agacha la mirada y voltea dirección opuesta a mí, a lo que reacciono tomando su muñeca.

-Te amo Luan, sabes que es así, y lo que menos quiero, es perderte, me dolería perderte, solo te pido, que me des una espera, solo te pido eso, por favor-

Luan voltea nuevamente quedando frente a mí, agarra mis manos y las aprieta suavemente.

-No digas eso Maggie, sabes que también te amo y por nada del mundo me alejaría de ti, estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase, y juntas saldremos adelante así el mundo se oponga a lo nuestro, te amo-

Al terminar de hablar Luan, inesperadamente me abraza, algo que hizo que sintiera un poco de miedo, pero al sentir su cálido cuerpo, decido responder abrazándola aún más fuerte, observo de reojo de que mamá no esté cerca, para.

-¿Ma…Maggie?-

-Así es, te beso para que entiendas que si te amo-

-Aw, también te amo mucho Maggie-

…

Duramos abrazadas por un largo tiempo hasta que.

-Cof,cof-

-¡Mamá!-

-¡Señora María!-

-Yo sé que están muy felices de haber preparado esas galletas, pero por lo pronto hay que limpiar, además… aun no le han apagado al horno-

-Dios, el horno-

-Trae un extintor Maggie-

-¿Un extintor? No seas exagerada Luan-

-Era para apagar la "llama" jajajaja ¿Entiendes?-

…

…

\- No entendí- pronuncia mamá.

-Tu no le pongas cuidado mamá, más bien, empecemos a limpiar…

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

No pude evitar soltar una leve carcajada al recordar aquella primera vez en la que Luan y yo cocinamos juntas, recuerdos que atesorare en mi mente y corazón.

-Bien, hora de calmar el hambre-

Observo el reloj de mesa y marcaba las 7:55 p.m., solo disponía de cinco minutos, aprovechando, devoro los huevos revueltos y el pan con mantequilla con suma ligereza, y dejo el café con leche para tomarlo mientras platico por video llamada con Luan y mi mamá.

-Menos mal decidí dejar el café para después, aún debe de encontrarse caliente.-

Antes de conectarme nuevamente al computador, dejo los utensilios de cocina en el lavaplatos para que no se viera tanto desorden, tomo mi taza de café y vuelvo al escritorio para empezar con la video llamada.

-Listo, ocho en punto, le escribiré a Luan-

Al fijarme que no había apagado el computador, entro al programa de Skype y le envió un mensaje a Luan confirmando que ya estaba disponible para realizar la video llamada, no demora ni un minuto entre el la recepción, envió y llegada del mensaje y Luan ya había enviado la solicitud para realizar video llamada, doy click en "aceptar" y empiezo a observar que del otro lado, se encontraba totalmente oscuro.

-Luan, ¿Estás ahí? respóndeme-

Empiezo a sentir algo de preocupación al no escuchar nada del otro lado

-Luan, respóndeme, esto no es gracioso-

-Tranquila Maggie, aquí estoy yo, puedo verte desde aquí ¿Cómo has estado?-

Escucho la voz de Luan, algo que logra tranquilizarme, aun así.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué esta todo oscuro? ¿Mamá está contigo?-

-Tranquila Maggie, te responderé todas tus preguntas, pero primero, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-

-¿Todo está bien Luan?- pregunto algo preocupada

-No sucede nada malo Maggie, confía en mí-

Suelto un suave suspiro y continúo…

-Está bien, dime qué favor necesitas-

-Quiero que cierres tus ojos por unos segundos-

-¿Qué cierre mis ojos? ¿Para qué quieres que cierres mis ojos?-

-No te preocupes, no será nada malo, solo ciérralos y ábrelos cuando yo te diga ¿Si?-

-Bueno Luan, cerrare mis ojos-

-Te lo agradezco, pero nada de abrirlos hasta que yo te diga, no quiero arruinar la sorpresa-

-Sí, confía en mí, no los abriré hasta cuando lo ordenes-

Atendiendo a la solicitud de Luan, cierro por completo mis ojos, mientras pasaba los segundos, alcanzo a oír murmuros del otro lado de la pantalla.

-Listo Maggie, ya puedes abrirlos-

Acatando la orden, abro de rapidez mis ojos, al momento de dirigir mi mirada a la pantalla, mis ojos empezaron a aguarse de la emoción, quería llorar en ese instante…

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Maggie!-

Me encontraba anonadada y sorprendida, no me esperaba para nada esto, y como pude olvidarlo, hoy es mi cumpleaños, lo había olvidado por completo.

-Feliz cumpleaños hija, que tengas un maravilloso día y que cumplas muchos años más-menciona mamá mientras hace sonar un pito.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor-

Estaba nada más ni nada menos que las dos mujeres que más amo en mi vida, juntas, celebrando mi cumpleaños desde la distancia, Mamá tenia puesto un gorro y tenía en su mano un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños, por su parte, Luan estaba vestida completamente de mimo, el cuarto en donde estaban ellas, había un gran letrero que decía _"Happy Birthday Maggie"_ y muchos globos de colores colgando por doquier.

-Y como lo ensayamos señora María, y uno, y dos y un dos, tres va-

\- _Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday…Maggie, Happy Birthday to you_ -

Ver a mi mamá y a Luan cantándome los cumpleaños, hizo que mis ojos empezaran a salir lágrimas, la sensación era de completa felicidad, no tenía palabras, no me lo esperaba, pero, pero fue algo que en verdad me lleno de total alegría…

-Hola hija, solo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho, que eres lo más importante en mi vida y que a pesar de la distancia, no dejare de demostrarte lo valiosa que eres para mí, siempre serás mi pequeña Maggie-

Emocionada empiezo a secar mis lágrimas para poder responderle a mamá.

-Gracias mamá, realmente no me esperaba esta sorpresa, en verdad ha sido algo maravilloso, no tengo palabras para agradecerte a ti, y a Luan por este regalo inesperado-

-Agradécelo a Luan sobre todo, porque fue ella la de la idea de armar esta sorpresa para que no te sintieras tan sola en el día más importante en tu vida-

Luan se acerca y abraza a mi mamá, mientras, observo con gratitud todo lo que Luan hizo para mí.

-Mamá, ¿Me permite un momento a solas con Luan? Por favor-

-Oh si claro hija, Luan, mi hija quiere hablar contigo a solas, así que iré a partir el pastel mientras tanto-

Observo como mamá se aleja del cuarto dejando a Luan sola.

-Hey Maggie, me llena de felicidad verte sonreír, y saber que te encanto nuestra sorpresa, hace que me sienta dichosa- menciona Luan mientras coloca su mano derecha frente a la pantalla.

-Hey Luan, te agradezco por esto que hiciste para mí, había olvidado por completo que era mi cumpleaños, creo que tanto estrés y cambio de pueblo, han jugado una mala pasada- comento mientras coloco mi mano derecha frente a la pantalla.

-¿Sabes Luan? aunque suene repetitivo y algo molesto, nunca podre pagarte por todo lo que haces por mí, también agradezco por estar a mi lado a pesar de que nos distanciamos hace dos años, es difícil para mí levantarme todos los días y tener que hacer todo esto sola, sin la compañía de mi mamá, o la tuya, pero ver que ambas creen en mí y me apoyan, es más que suficiente para enfrentar cualquier obstáculo-

Sin quitar mi mano de la pantalla, empiezo a sentir un poco de tristeza.

-Te amo Luan, y gracias por estar a mi lado-

Dejo caer mi mano de la pantalla para observar a una Luan con lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-No tienes que agradecerme nada tontica, sabes que te prometí que estaríamos juntas en las buenas y en las malas, luchando por salir adelante, y aunque es difícil tenerte tan lejos, sé que al final, estaremos juntas de nuevo, sonriendo y comiendo mucho pastel-

-Y hablando de pastel, aquí te traje un poco de pastel Luan-

Mamá había llegado de repente con tres pedazos de pastel, pasándole uno a Luan, otro para ella y el tercero colocándolo en frente emulando ser el mío.

-No podre acompañarlas con pastel, pero tengo café- menciono entre risas.

-Lo importante es pasarla juntas las tres- responde mamá.

-Feliz cumpleaños Maggie- pronuncian al unísono mamá y Luan…

…

10:00 p.m. marcaba el reloj, era momento de despedirme de mamá y de Luan, después de disfrutar un momento de compañía y de charlar acerca de los acontecimientos vivido en días anteriores, me despido enviándole un beso a cada una de ellas…

-Adiós mamá, adiós Luan, las quiero demasiado-

-Adiós hijas, mucha suerte en tu recital-

-Adiós Maggie, sé que los harás "suspirar" como lo hice yo al oírte recitarlo-

Me desconecto y apago la computadora de inmediato, me levanto del lugar y decido recostarme en un sillón grande que había en la sala de la casa.

-No tengo ganas de dormir en mi cama-…

Con la calefacción aun encendida, procedo a quitarme el abrigo para usarlo como cobija, acerco una de las mangas a mi nariz, para sentir el aroma de Luan…

-Dulce como la fresa… linda noche mamá, linda noche…Luan Loud.

 **Buenas a todos, bien, tal vez este capítulo fue algo largo, confuso y pueda que lo sientan algo incompleto, la verdad para el tema de cocina, quería hacer algo diferente y no caer en el cliché del desastre de cocina, así que hice algo más realista y sencillo, espero que les haya encantado este resultado y cualquier cosa, no dudes en comentar…**

 **Próximo capítulo "Bailando"**

 **Gracias por ese gran apoyo.**


End file.
